


11 hours flight only

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, matsukawa as a kindergarten teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nothing, just hard work hours at night to earn enough to finally fly to London to see Takahiro. But it had been in Tokyo instead, in a cold and empty park that he had truly found him instead. Between sushis and hamburgers both. The masterpieces of his students safely tucked in his suitcase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 hours flight only

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine Day's present to a dear friend. Maybe a small smut one-shot will be written for this universe.

Issei sighed again as he looked by the window, seeing landscape pass quickly as the train picked up speed again, a last stop before he reached his destination, people growing restless around him. He should feel happier than ever, being able to see Hajime and Tooru again after months apart, finally having enough money to go to Tokyo for a few days. But there was this lingering bitterness that seemed to follow him like dark cloud, and even the smiles and drawings of his students could not make him smile.

He had been happy, laughing with them as he heard Tooru' excited cheer, urging him on to go see them in Tokyo, Hajime's sighs as he explained they had a surprise for him, that Tokyo was nice and calmer in this period so Isesei could come easily ; Tooru's giggle almost covering his voice, making Issei laugh easily. But soon, he realized that something, someone would still be amiss. They would not be completed without Takahiro there. But he doubted that he would have made the trip from London, away from his studies, and that brought what little hapiness Issei felt down to pieces. He had hung up then, a last feeble smile and thanks to his friends, a promise to book the train in a few days time, to come as quickly as he could, Tooru's stern voice making him promise a few times before Hajime hang up for him.   
There was no avoiding this bitterness, despite the giddiness he felt at seeing his friends again, at spending days in the capital that always had something new for him to see, for him to discover.

He knew it was his fault somehow that it all came to this when he did not flinch when Takahiro had told him, now years ago at their graduation day, hands squeezing tight that he would not stay in Japan, that he planned to study in London like he always wanted, leaving them, leaving him for years until he could even think to come back to Japan, if it was what he still wanted at the end.   
He had despised himself then, when he was alone in his room, shaking and breathing ; thinking he should have pleaded, should have begged Takahiro to reconsider, to think about him, about their friends. About what he was leaving.  
But he had only nodded, kissed him for one last time before wishing him good luck. Letting him go so easily, like the years between them had meant nothing ; hurting too much to think straight, ditching everything like Takahiro had done, not caring about hurting anyone but himself. He still remember Hajime's frown as he declined going to the airport, saying he was busy, that he could not come ; Tooru's pleas and Takahiro sad eyes, hands thight, white against his bags and Issei had felt his own nails pierce his skin, trying not to cave in, not one last time before he knew nothing would happen.

« You're trying to flee from this » Hajime had said over to him on his doorstep, away from the rest as he looked worriedly at him.

« Maybe I am. Maybe not, but i cannot, not today. » he had answered, looking away from Hajime, shoulders heaving as he sighed. He had been a coward, trying not to face his pain and heartbreak, trying to do as if Takahiro's leaving was not affecting him. Blinded by his own pain, not wishing to see anything else.

« There might not be another time Issei. » but he had shook his head again, denying it, leaving them to accompany Takahiro to his new life.

He had been happy for a while, talking with Takahiro on the phone or on chats, grainy videos making him smile as they found their place with each other again but they soon grown apart because of late hours, of their own business to mind and their studies. And none of Issei's efforts were enough to do something about it. And he had began to learn not to wait for a message, for a small e-mail but for the ones on his birthday and on New Year. He had fooled himself into thinking that it was enough, enough until he could see Takahiro in the flesh, enough to make him forget the ache and the need to see him, to feel him close to him.   
He had relished in the few meetings they had, talking, head close during New Year's celebrations or a summer's week, like fleeting moments, dreams within his life that were so bittersweet, so essential to his life. Feel of fleeting kisses, or sweet smiles and tight hugs that warmed his heart, his body, but made him feel small in this universe, like he was hanging on something he could never truly have.  
Issei had then find solace in his work, days bright with young children admist laughter and bright colors that made him forget the void in his life, happy again to work, to forget what was sad until he came back to an empty flat, to an empty mailbox. But he still worked hard, still fought for this little hapiness when he knew that maybe, maybe he could surprise Takahiro and go to him for once. Working late and hard, forgetting his tiredness, thinking about the joy he could find, the peace that could settle in his heart as he talked about it with Takahiro.

But then, they had had many fights, many small arguments about pursuing this small, fleeting relationship especially when they would find each other again, when they would find themselves in the sme airport, saying goodbye for what felt the last time, Takahiro repeating again and again that he would not return, that Issei should not do this to himself, that he deserved better than someone this absent, unable to come hom but for weeks a year ; when Issei could find someone else, someone who could love him without anything between them. And he had ansered, bitter and sad, always grabbing Takahiro's face in order for him to see, to feel how serious he was

« I still love you Takahiro, it does not matter where you are. I can wait. »

But Takahiro never answered, always kissing back forcefully, grabbing Issei shoulders and staying there, pressed against him without a word until Takahiro had to leave. And months passed, few words here and there that made Issei sigh again, « i love you »s always caught up in his throat, unable to say it without Takahiro being here, afraid to have it unanswered like so many times before.

 

And now, in this full train, with its quiet and long trip, there was nothing that stopped Issei from thinking about all of this, about this failed future when they both had thought they would be together, watching their friends and team grow ; spending their life easiy with the other, companionship and love always there. A simple dream, one of his only ones, that came crashing down both from Takahiro's decision and his own easy acceptance.   
It was only the busy sounds of the city, the mindless chattering of people around him that made him focus again, that made him think of his friends being there, of their small flat that had seen too many of their drunken nights and awkard moments, of Tooru's snickers and Hajime's yells, their small moments of friendship, of easy teasing that made them all smile. 

He had hugged Hajime tight as soon as they saw each other, smiling wide and laughing as they stayed there for a while, happy to see each other again after weeks of phone calls and small talk.

« Tooru is waiting at the flat, said he didn't want to walk all this way when I could do this by myself» Hajime had said, smirking but Issei knew how fond his tone was, there was no love lost between them he thought. He had seen them fight, seen them tear each other apart before coming back stronger, closer than before and since the both of them decided to move to Tokyo, to dream bigger, there was no day without Issei hearing about their last shenanigans, the last stories they heard about Tokyo. (he still rememembers how sick Hajime had been after a trip to a restaurant he himself had wanted to try, said nothing but good things about, and how Tooru had laughed about it until Issei thought he would become deaf of one hear, laughing so much himself his cheeks had hurt for ages)  
They walked talking animatedly, Haijime telling stories about their small life at university, how different the city seems from their own, how it seems never to sleep, and them with it ; and how glad they were that Issei could come this quickly.

« We haven't thought twice about it » he admitted « So you coming without fault and this quickly is really appreciated and knowing Tooru, he probably tried to burn down the flat cooking something for the occasion. Last time you came was.. »

« In October yeah, quite a long time I know » Issei sighed, looking ahead to the other citizens. «  I've been working hard saving up for my ticket to London, you can't believe how expensive it was, and being a half-time teacher is not exactly the highest paying job. Except if drawings become currency » he laughed then, catching Hajime nodding enthusiastically by his side.

Hajime knew, even more than Tooru how hard he was working, finding jobs here and there after his work hours at the kindergarten school, trying to put as much money as he could into this trip. Hajime had tried then, tried to say that he needn't work so hard for Takahiro, but Issei had insited. He felt like it could not wait, and if he had to admit it, he was afraid to wait too long ; afraid for Takahiro to have forgotten him, to have found someone else before Issei could even prove anything to him. So Hajime had never brought the subject up again, only mumbled disapprovingly when Issei would be too tired, Tooru's jabs about it in the distance.  
But he was also thankful for Hajime's silence, walking until they reached the smal building where they had found residence and finally reached the door to their flat, hearing muffled music and laughter inside. 

If he knows he saw Tooru first, flushed and laughing with such a knowing look he would be irritated by it afterwards, he only had eyes for the tall figure leaning against the counter, eyes as wide as his, stiffening and standing upright again as Issei froze on the doorway, not even hearing the stiffled laugh of Tooru's and ignoring the smile he knew was on Hajime's face.   
There was nothing he could do but stare, even if he desperately wanted to move, to say anything but he felt frozen to the spot, rooted in surprise and warmth and is this even real ?   
He does not remembers who moved first, who said anything to cover the sounds of muffled laughing but Issei found himself pressed against a warm body, cheeks against Takahiro's and he could only breathe in shakily, not believing yet despite his hands wonded tight against clothes and the way he felt Takahiro's own breath against his skin. 

« How ? » he could only utter, whispering against Takahiro's ear, so slowly he thought he would have to repeat it again and again he was sure he was heard. Until he was sure what he was seeing, feeling, was real.

« Surprise » Takahiro whispered against his skin, lips brushing him, and Issei wanted to melt, to cry and kiss Takahiro until he had his fill, like a thirsty man in a desert, like only Takahiro could bring him to life again. And he did not want to move from the warm embrace, but he had to, still holding on to Takahiro's arms, eyes never quite looking away from the familiar face, from the slight smile on his lips that made Issei's toes curl in pleasure.

« You knew » he hissed instead at a smiling Tooru and Hajime, raising their glasses to them as neither of them tried to move away from each other, Takahiro's hand still a warm presence on him, squeezing and Issei just knew he couldn't be angry, could not irritated at them for hiding such a thing from him.

« We told you we had something special dear Issei, don't you agree on this ? » Tooru answered first, happy, wide smile on his face as he looked at them and Issei thought that yes, this was a nice surprise indeed. To fee Takahiro's hand in his, his smile against his skin and knowing that he was there. For a while at least and Issei could only relish in the idea.  
The idea of them four being together after nearly a year since Takahiro had last come to Japan, and months of him not having the time nor the money to go see them. Somehow, a part of himself always thought that it would be awkward, with Hajime and Tooru knowing every side of their on and off relationship, on how hard Issei hard work, but the giddiness, the hapiness they all could see just erased it. The sweet, loving and happy smile on Takahiro's face melting his heart, lightening any dark thought Issei could ever have.

He soon realized that he had missed this easiness born of years spent together, of being close to one another and celebrating so many things as a group. They knew how to move around each other, how to laugh and what they liked or not and there, in this small and cramped flat, too crowded on the small sofa, Iseei felt at ease, more at home than he ever felt before, hearing his friend's laugh, shoulders brushing against Takahiro's anytime again, with lingering touches and soft words when they thought they were not being watched.  
He had missed this, like a part of him was gone when he was not with them, and he only felt reassured upon feeling the slight squeeze of his hands or Tooru's enthusiastic swat on his shoulders.

They had laughed easily this night, trading funny stories, and Issei even laughed at himself when he talked about the small kid that was so afraid of him the first day he hid himself in the closet for hours (and he would never admit to have blushed, flushed under Takahiro's gaze and soft kiss on his brow, the wide smile, almost mocking but oh so fond on his face denoting with the tenderness of it all). It was the easy night of old, close friends, of remembering their time as a team, as classmates and how far life had brought them. And Issei tried not to focus too much on the fact that it happens too sporadically now, that he'll eventually miss this night and think of it with more bitterness than anything, so he focused on their laughs instead, on the way Tooru's slapped Iwaizumi playfully whenever he would talk about Tooru's misdeeds, on Takahiro smile and impersonations of his first days in London.

They had gone to bed early, tipsy and way too jolly as they inflated the matress, wishing each other a good night, trying not to knock things over as they went to bed in the tight living room. And for the first time in ages, Issei almost felt shy, being this close to Takahiro, like he was still a teenager unused to proximity with an unknown body, Takahiro's breath on his skin, whispering softly, a hand on his hip as they were still living a few minutes from each other, as if they still spent every night huddled close together, hugging.   
« Go on a date with me. » Takahiro had whispered against his lips « Please ? » he had added when Issei stayed silent, watching him closely, trying to see if Takahiro was joking, mocking the fact that Issei still had such strong feeligs for him ; but he could only see the truth in his eyes, the way his fingers slightly shook against his hip, the way he seached everywhere on his face to see if Issei thought about it, thought about refusing or not.

« Hamburger then » he had muttered, closing his eyes and sighing as he felt Takahiro grab on his hip with a stronger grip and he swore he heard Takahiro exhale slowly, stiffling a small laugh.

« Your favorite is still the cheese one right ? The one that got all of us on the floor from how thick and cheesy it was ? » 

And Issei wanted to do anything, to swat at Takahiro, to stick out his tongue because he really did remember how it go Tooru to keel over and Hajime making faces at him whenever he brought that up or made some just for them to shy away. Takahiro and him had taken to laugh warmly at it, spending moments to giggle and look at their friends almost running away from what Issei prefered to eat. Although, he could only focus on the slowly spreading warmth he could feel bursting in his heart, and he only reached out to caress Takahiro's face slowly despite his serious expression.

He was afraid someone, despite the hapiness of knowing Takahiro proposed a date, proposed to spend time with him alone and not only with Tooru and Hajime ; bit there was this knowledge, this memories of past dates, of past moments spent together that ended in an airport, saying goodbye again and again. Scar never mending properly, always opening with a joy Issei knew wasn't really healthy. But he loved Takahiro, and no one else had even compared to what he could feel.  
So he only nodded his answer, watching with delight and fondness the way Takahiro's face changed, how he smiled, making his eyes wrinkle up as he kissed Issei slowly, as if he could shy away from him any time soon, but there is othing Issei wanted more than having those lips pressed against his chastely, a simple weight as they smile in it, pressing themselves closer to each other. 

They had been apart for months, for years Issei could even say, but at this moment he knew he was at home.

« Don't do dirty things in my house » they heard from the doorway, a very smirking Tooru watching them as he strolled to fetch a bottle.

« Shouldn't we worry about Hajime and you again instead? » Issei had declared, the same smirk on his lips because he was aware that Tooru himself would be the first one to do anything, despite Hajime's fight, for them to hear the littles sound, the smallest thing that could tell them about exactly what was going on in the chamber down the hall.   
But they all kept quiet, deciding to go to sleep easily, breathing more peacefully, happy and feeling whole for the first in many months, his hand rubbing absent-minded circles on Takahiro's arms slowly as they fell alseep, telling each other stories about their lives, about their families that they knew so well.  
But the morning came along far too quickly for Issei's taste, despite being woken up by small, quiet laughs and the clinking of plates and cutlery on counters, Takahiro's warm hand still on his body as he groaned. 

« Rise and shine ! » Tooru's far too giddy voice rose above the small noise, making Issei turn over, curling against Takahiro instead, muttering for him, for them all to shut up and let him sleep as long as he could.

« I was under the impression that we had a date today. » He felt more than heard Takahiro say in a breathless laugh as he got up from the bed, leaving Issei to rise on its own, joining the happy and quieter chatter of his friends.

They had a date indeed, and Issei felt himself smile happily at the idea. They had gone to only a few dates in their life together, being so used to each other, to their love that they had rather spent time together alone in their room than outside, where they could not be as comfortable as they could be in the privacy of their home.  
But now, under the sky and the anonimousity of the city, they were free to be as close as they wanted, shoulders brushing a bit too closey as they walked around aimlessly, laughing at how busy people looked, so far from the easier life they were used to.  
As promised, Takahiro had taken him to a burger house, laughing and guiding him with a hand on the small of his back, warm, almost too hot on his skin as they waited for their meal, enjoy their drink, their closeness that they could not excatly have at their friend's house. It was jokes, drinks clanging against each other and eating in the plate of the other one, their mindless chatter lost in the white noise of the restaurant, watching people leave quickly, couples and friends being as close as they were. Until it had quieted, leaving them eating in silence and Issei could not forget how easil everything would end, for God only knew how long. So he watched, watched Takahiro's face until he kne every feature again, until he memorized the quirks, old and new, that eh ahd when he talked or eat, the way his cheeks puffed, lips pursed as he ate or drank and Issei knew he was stupidly in love with the man.  
With a man, a boy he had known how to well, and who lived now thousands of miles apart, so far away it was almost impossible for them to see each other on a regular basis, and he knew it would not last longer than this, than despite whetever he could, whatever dates they could have ; it would not last any longer. Despite his love, despite Takahiro's smile, he knew it and he could already feel his heart break under the realization of it. 

He had sighed then, shaking his head in denial as Takahiro hummed in question, deciding instead to ask for a walk, to discover the city together instead of staying in the empty restaurant until time to eat again came.

« They probably are doing something of their own, we can call them after the evening. » he suggested with a half forced smile, watching Takahiro's face soften, nodding and making to the bar to pay despite Issei's protests, laughing them off.

« You can pay for dinner Issei, no need for this »

It had been lazier then, to walk around the city and wait for hunger to come back again, so they had walked around, stopped in a park to talk with a cup of coffee in hand, watching the landscape more than each other, and Issei tried to think. Tried to think about what he could do, what he could say to make Takahiro understand how hard it was, but how hard he could work for them to be together, for a while longer. Just a while longer until he was ready, ready to let go of Takahiro and London, of the heartbreak of it all. First loves cland to you so hard, and Issei did not know if he was ready to let go, to let go of this easiness, of this closeness he knew he would not find with anyone else but Takahiro himself.   
They had talked about Issei then, about his work as his aunt assitant at the kidergarten they both went to, Issei smiling as he thought about his small students again, making him promise to bring them back something from the capital since he was leaving them. But as the silence stretched between them two, Issei grex slightly restless in his seat, knees jerking in anxiety.

« When do you plan to come back to Japan ? » he asked instead, looking straight away. He hoped it was soon enough, to see if they coud handle the distance after days like this ; but also to know if he could make his own surprise to Takahiro, if he had time to go there, to visit him in London after all these times.

Issei heard Takahiro laugh slightly, making him turn towards him slightly, a frown deep on his face, eyebrows creasing skin slightly.

« The thing is Issei, i don't really plan to come back to Japan anytime soon really. » he had said, snickering to himself like a joke only he understood. And Issei could not believe his hears, could not believe how easily Takahiro could laugh about something like this, breaking Issei's heart this easily ; and suddenly, his laugh definitely seemed more cruel to Issei, as he watched, fingers grabbing his cup even more harder as he reigned in his anger, his pain and hurt as he waited, hoped that all of this was only a joke. That Takahiro did not mock him one last time with a date, with hope of returned love only to break his heart one last time, laughing at it like a child's play.

 

« Have you come all the way to break my heart Taka ? » he had said, brokenly, watching his coffee more than Takahiro himself, talking to himself more than anything else and before Takahiro could even speak out, he quickly added, laughing all the whie. «  And here i planned to buy some tickets to go see you, but since you do not plan to visit us, we should just stop there, don't you think ? »  
Issei wanted to run, to hide somewhere where he would not see or hear Takahiro anymore, where he did not have to think about this, about this need to just go away from there ; away from the truth of this useless, aimless love and how his heart was beating too fast, too hard until Issei felt sick.  
And he could not hide his flinch when he felt Takahiro's hand on his shoulder, on his cheek, forcing him towards him but Issei could not do this, not now.

« Issei, please, listen. » He heard Takahiro sigh as he kept his silence, still shunning him out. « I'm not going back to Japan, because i'm am not leaving anymore. Please Issei, look at me. Please my love. » and Issei slowly turned away as Takahiro still asked, pleaded with him until Issei bore to look at him.

« I'm staying Issei, here. With you. I swear. I'm not leaving anymore. » he kept saying, watching Issei's face closely each time he pronounced these words again, like his own world was hanging in this moment, like Issei himself had the power to make it crumble too. And he did not know what to do anymore, on which words to focus on because the whole situationf elt unreal for a moment. Between the heartbreak, the hope that were mixing on his mind, heavy on his heart as Issei just wanted to believe.

« Does that mean all this money is free to go wherever I please ? » he whispered instead without flinching, looking straight at Takahiro's face, focusing on his warm hands on his cheeks and the way he felt and saw him exhale, this strange and quiet laugh Issei knew meant that Takahiro was happy and he felt his own smile blossoming despite not wanting to. « Don't you dare laugh » he added as he felt Takahiro's breath ticling his skin «  You're paying for dinner too, bastard » but Takahiro's lips were on his as the only answer, smiling in the kiss, grabbing his face to press him closer and he wanted to do nothing but to answer the kiss, to feel Takahiro's smile on his lips again and again ; and this time Issei knew he could, knew this could happen for as long as they both wished to.

« Don't do this again Takahiro » he said a while after, breathing softly against Takahiro's hands.

« I will try not to, I promise » 

« You don't understand, i already planned to sell the kids' masterpieces to go fly to London, you can thwart my plans like this » he laughed brightly, a bit too giddy, a bit too happy and began to snicker as Takahiro punched him slightly, laughing too.   
Issei knew the slight pang of hurt and sadness would not live him alone this quickly, this soon after such a play on fate, but for now, for now he prayed only to feel hapiness. He will have time to feel angry, to feel disappointed to have been played with, even to learn such a surprise, but tonight ? Tonight was a celebration.

« I expect sushi Taka. Good, authentic sushis for what you pulled today. »

« Of course Issei, whatever you want. » he had answered in a smile, kissing his cheeks softly again before rising from the bench they were seated at.

The city was busy again at night, people more relaxed than they were and the sight of the city never seem to cease to amaze Issei. They could not walk closer to each other despite Issei's want, despite his still shaking hands and heart beating so wildly he thought he could vomit. Like first date jitters, he thought snidely as he settled to exhle slowly, watching the neon lights and listening to Takahiro's small chatter. He had indeed taken him to nice, seemignly expensive sushi restaurant, despite his half protests « I joked you know » he had said as Takahiro made him enter « It is but a joke Taka, we can go elsewhere » but Takahiro had shook his head, smile still in place.  
Like a first date indeed, and Issei did not know if he should have laughed or cried at the thought. 

« I definitely pay for the next date, right ? » he had said, knees bumping against Takahiro's under the table, small and true smile on his face as Takahiro laughed, nodding and brushing his fingers against his.

They had time now, apparently, and both of them wanted this, wanted everything with the other, and Issei would not refuse this to himself anymore when hapiness was finally taking him by the hand.

Their meal had been calmer, more appeased than their first one, if a bit stilted. There was no jokes, no easy laughing but small talk, bodies closer, brushing where no one could see ; more private, more intimate than they had ever been in public. Issei wondered if it was the knowledge that they had other, closer days like this, that made them took their time to finally appreciate the other's presence. The smiles that seemed never to leave their faces, the way Takahiro's legs seemed to move everytime, chair slightly creaking ; and Issei rediscovered new quirks, as if he was seeing his loved one in a entire new light, without rush. 

They only had began to talk when it was time to go back to their friend's flat, his arms thrown casually around Takahiro's shoulders, allowing them to be close, to feel each other body as they walked slowly, laughing and trading stories, an ache in his body to finally kiss Takahiro as he had desired since then, never to let him go out of his grasp again. And he could now, pressing Takahiro against the door as they laugh between small kisses that they hoped Tooru was not here to laugh and smirk at them if he saw their flushed cheeks.  
But Takahiro was finally under his hand, under his lips and Issei wanted only to think about it, how he could taste him again, slowly kissing as Takahiro's hands grabbed his hair softly, massaging his neck as they deepened the kiss, open-mouthed and lazy as he pressed himself against Takahiro, hands tariling at his side slowly. 

They had used Hajime's key then, hoping to see no one in the flat but them, to be allowed time together before they were joined by their friends again. Taing out their coats ad kissing again, losig themselves for a few moments.

« We should not do this on his couch though, even if the thought pleases me. » Takahiro had uttered, making Issei laugh and grab his face for a kiss again, pulling him towards him against the all instead, feeling his hands go under his shirt to reach skin, making Issei sigh in the kiss, licking Takahiro's lips as he pushed against the hands, feeling Takahiro's smile. As he felt Takahiro leg opening his, presisng even closer to him, the warmth of his body making him shiver deeply, wanting to do nothing but undress Takahiro right on the spot, feeling his hand grab hi s hips to press him ; and Issei knew he could feel both of their arousal, both of them hardening under the kiss and the feel of hands so close against each other. 

« We'll find a room somewhere else i swear » he said, breathing heavily against Takahiro's cheek, closing his eyes as the hands felt less arousing, caresses against his skin that made him shiver pleasantly, himself caressing Takahiro's neck slowly as they breathed together to calm down, Takahiro's hips slightly grinding against his as he laughed slightly apologizing to him, waiting to hear muffled conversation to separate, going on to sit on the couch, laughing, snickering to each other as the door opened to a jovial Tooru and a softly smiling Hajime.

« I hope you haven't been doing anything that i should not know about. » Tooru had said, mockingly covering his eyes as he entered the room, Hajime sighing but still smiling on his trail, putting groceries on the small table.

« Maybe we even used your bed. » Takahiro had answered, smirking as wide as Tooru as he gasped, everyone laughing slightly.

Issei thought that maybe they knew about everything, as he caught Hajime watching them, smiling a bit wider at their joined hands, at the way Issei knew he was relaxed, more at ease, more comfortable as he knew Takahiro was not leaving him at the end of his stay, was not leaving them all. Maybe he should feel slighty irritated at the thought, that they would risk his heartbreak afterknowing how hard he had worked, into tiredness and illness both.   
But he knows better. Knows better than to doubt them, to doubt his friends, to doubt they sought something else han his hapiness, than Takahiro's too. Maybe it was better for them to had known beforehand, to know what to wait for as they invited Issei to come, to finally join Takahiro and hear it from himself.   
And he still thought about the what ifs, if he had not come yesterday to Tokyo, if he had not waited for Takahiro to explain himself instead ; but the feel of a hand squeezing his brought him back to the present time

« If you bought alcohol, i can forget this was all planned by the three of you » he uttered instead, loudly enough for everyone to hear, to see that he was joking more than anything else as Takahiro kissed his cheeks, whispered that he'll make Issei forget it easily. 

« You better keep this promise Takahiro, i'm waiting for it » he had answered, whispering back with a smirk as he heard Tooru gag playfully, Hajime's slight slap easily heard over it as he kissed Takahiro soundly on the cheek, laughing at his smirk.

The atmosphere was definitely easier, more intimate even between the four of them as they settled for another night in, for another night of talks and stories, rising a toast to their friendship, to Takahiro staying, making Issei sigh contentedly in his glass, closing his eyes to drink quickly to the toast. He was not the only one happy for Takahiro's return, for him staying there finally ; and by the nods of both Tooru and Hajime, they also were happy for the both of them. He figured that they knew how unhappy they both found each other again, so close to lost everything because of a few words, a few missed chance and a elevn hours flight between them.


End file.
